A Slippery Night
by konohacocks
Summary: Late one night, Kakashi Hatake meets a mysterious newcomer by the name of Igron Shigri. Who is Igron? What is she searching for? Kakashi wants to be the man to find out. Kaka/OC Warning: LEMON
1. Chapter 1

You sit in a loud, busy bar, chugging back drink after drink. Your sight grows cloudy and you realize your speech is slurred when you order another drink. You notice someone sits next to you and you turn to look at him. He's facing you, half of his face cloaked in a blue fabric with a leaf village headband covering one eye. "Hey," he slurs, "You're a sexy bitch. Wha-what's your…" He pauses, forgetting what he was saying, "name?" he continues.

You glare at him through heavy eyelids, "Igron…Igron Shigri." You guess that he's smiling.

"Sexy name," he reaches out his unstable arm. "I'm Kakashi, wanna dance?" You take his hand and he leads you to the dance floor.

You grind your ass against his crotch roughly to the music and you feel his cock growing hard. You reach your arm behind him and feel up his ass, gripping the round, muscular cheeks before running your hand down and probing his asshole through his pants. He groans loudly, "Fuck Igron, I need you now."

You grin devilishly. "Lets go to your place." He wraps an arm around your waist and leads you unsteadily out the door.

You stumble into Kakashi's darkened bedroom. He holds you around your waist and guides you drunkenly to the bed. "Too much Sake," Kakashi laughs. You lean against the bed for support and gaze at him through half-closed eyes.

"Lets fuck," you say. You can't see his face through the dark, but you can tell he's smiling.

"If you keep talking like that, I'm going to turn into a horny duckling." You reach your hand up and grasp onto his neck, pulling him closer.

"I want you to be a horny duckling," you whisper seductively.

A deep growl emits from Kakashi's throat as he easily picks you up and tosses you onto his California king sized waterbed. He crawls over you, like a predator over his prey, and claws at the neck of your t-shirt, ripping it into strips of cloth. He continues ripping pieces of the shirt until it's practically confetti. He tosses the cotton pieces into the air and they fall around you both as if it's a celebration. You spread your arms out, embracing the gentle tickle as the confetti touches your skin.

Reaching down, over his pants, you impatiently cup your hands around his balls, rubbing them roughly against each other. Kakashi moans loudly and you feel his pants tighten as his cock grows hard. You watch with wide eyes as his huge dick bursts through the constriction of his pants. You gasp, pleasantly surprised. Suddenly, and in one fluid motion, Kakashi rips your pants off. The bedroom's cool air against your bare skin gives you goose bumps.

Before Kakashi can react, you duck down and pull his pants down entirely. Just as you would a foot long tuna sub, you wrap your hand around the shaft of his cock and deeply breath in its sweet scent. The dick's familiar smell reminds you of home.

You begin daydreaming, becoming caught up in thoughts of home. Kakashi, becoming impatient, flings his foot long cock harshly against your cheek, cock slapping you into reality. You smile up at him. Little did he know that cock slapping was your biggest turn on. "Oh, Kakashi," You purr. "I'm so wet, I could supply water to all dehydrated countries."

Kakashi glances down in-between your legs. Your panties are soaking wet and he eagerly pulls them off. His mouth begins to water as he admires the river of juice pouring from your cunt. Kakashi, dying to taste your sweet, succulent stream of juice, hoists your ass up and places it onto his face. With his mouth open wide, he gorges himself, drinking it slowly while remaining classy. You moan and wrap your legs around his neck to give him a better angle to pour your savory juice down his throat. Just as you run dry, you release your chokehold, gasping as he laps up your last drops. Your body relaxes as Kakashi crawls up your body to kiss you. His mouth presses roughly against yours as he releases the juice he had stored so cleverly in his mouth, just like a squirrel. Your own cum pours into your mouth and swishes around before you hungrily drink it down.

You lick your lips and sigh, unsatisfied. That just wasn't enough cum to satisfy you. Your eyes trail down Kakashi's chest, glistening with sweat, to his throbbing member. You crawl out from beneath him and push him onto his back. You spread his legs and maneuver yourself between them. Kakashi laughs, surprised, "You're a hungry little donkey aren't you?" he asks. You nod your head in agreement before ducking down to suck hungrily on his balls.

As you suck each ball as if it was a freshly hardboiled egg, Kakashi moans, clearly enjoying himself. "Ohh Igron, never stop sucking balls. You have a special gift." Your mouth is like a vacuum cleaner, powerfully suctioned over each ball. You give one final suck and with a loud POP, you leave the balls behind and move to his elegant and noble cock, sticking straight up like a soldier preparing for battle. You position your mouth over it and gingerly kiss the tip, appreciating its beauty. Kakashi gasps and giggles. You begin lapping at the shaft when you feel his dick begin to spasm and you realize: he's going to shoot his load. You take a deep breath and position your mouth over the tip as his sweet sauce shoots into down your throat at lightning speed. For a moment, you are breathless. The power of his cum has knocked the wind out of your lungs. You gasp for breath as you swallow the hot seed and fill your belly to your fulfillment.

You collapse onto the bed next to him. Kakashi turns to you and brushes the matted, sweaty hair away from your face. He stares into your eyes before violently flipping you over and mounting you from behind. He blatantly ignores your now sopping wet cunt and plunges his dick into your tight poop hole. A deep, rumbling fart bursts from your asshole and echoes through the ages. You hear Kakashi gasp, "How did you know fucking farts are my fetish?" His voice is low and serious.

"I didn't." you smile to yourself, slyly.

Without notice, Kakashi begins ramming in and out of your asshole, each thrust forces out a warm, individually unique fart: greasy and wet, dry and loud, sneaky and quiet. He loves them all, reveling in their scent and sound. He thrusts hard and deep, and wraps an arm under your sweaty armpit, gripping onto your tit. Your asshole burns with the intensity of a thousand suns, but you love the sweet burn. Kakashi begins to climax, his breathing loud and rapid. Suddenly, his breath catches in his throat as his body shudders and his hot sperm fill your ass to the brim; some drips from the hole, like a leaky faucet.

Kakashi pulls out his dick, now limp like an uncooked sausage, and lies against the wavy waterbed. He silently closes his eyes. You lie next to him, breathless, before you think of one last idea. You grin as you slowly lift your self up. Your body quivers with exhaustion, Kakashi has worn you out with such a good solid fuck. Kakashi's eyes flicker open as you're hovering above his face. Kakashi doesn't protest and you release your muscles, allowing your golden piss to shower down on him. He opens his mouth and closes his eyes. The hot sour liquid pours into his mouth and drips down his chin. His tongue darts out of his mouth, and like a child trying to catch snowflakes, Kakashi reaches for the stream of piss. Your bladder empties completely and you fall down on the now completely soiled bed. You pull yourself onto Kakashi's torso and sip the salty juice from his face like a fine chardonnay.

You rest your head against a piss soaked, cum stained pillow. Your hair, matted and drenched in the soupy mixture, entangles with Kakashi's. The confetti-like pieces of your ripped t-shirt clings to your and Kakashi's skin like sprinkles on cupcakes. You close your eyes and sigh, but before you fall into a deep slumber, you whisper into his ear. "Tomorrow, I'll shit in your mouth."


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the feeling of a moist cock sliding along your delicate jawbone. The way the wrinkly skin rubs along your face is getting your cunt sloppy wet. So wet, in fact, that the great Niagara falls itself is envious. You open your eyes only to see a bare-assed Kakashi mounted above you, poised like a horny Adonis. Your eyelids flutter closed as he lowers himself over your face, placing his balls neatly upon your eyesockets. You love this position more than life itself. The way Kakashi menouvers his cock over the contours of your flushed face is so gentle and tender; it reminds you of the lazy, sunny summer days you spent at the river near your childhood home. A soft tickle on your lips pulls you from your thoughts. Kakashi is timidly touching the tip of his cock against your lips, as if the cock itself was giving you a tender kiss. You chuckle, Kakashi was so sly with his cock, it made you want to grab it and ride it as if you were a little cowgirl on his doorstep.

Suddenly, Kakashi flips you onto your back and dives his face into the soft fleshy hills that are you ass cheeks. "Are you gonna spend all morning thinking, or are you going to fuck it good?" he whispered into your taut turd hole, a hint of malice dripping from his words. Your experienced asshole has heard many a whisper in its lifetime, but a vibration you have never felt before runs through your body at the sound of his fierce words, as if you were a human dildo doing a once over on a couple good pussies.

Kakashi groans impatiently and slaps your asscheeks with his throbbing veiny cock, bouncing it from cheek to cheek like children playing floor-is-lava on the living room furniture.

You smile into your pillow and hoist yourself up to face him, moving with the agility of a kung-fu panda. You reach out with lightning speed and grasp his stiff weiner, positioning it below your sopping wet pussy, preparing to give him a fuck to remember. Without warning kakashi rips his hard meat pole away from you, pushing you down and waving it tauntingly in your face.

"Ah, ah, ah" he says grinning like a toddler that just shit his diaper, "remember your promise from last night. I want my shit."

Kakashi's words drift into your ears. You remember the promise you made last night, but you know that as soon as you let your ass load go on his dick, you will get no further satisfaction from Kakashi Hatake; the shit would utterly exhaust him. He would be finished with you. Your heart skips a beat as you nod your head and adjust yourself to a squatting position over his skyscraper like dick, standing at attention, saluting your widening asshole. As you begin to push and strain, all of your life's fucks flash before your eyes; it's as if time has stood still for you.

Your twat is still wet as you squeeze a long steaming turd out and you gaze, your eyes glossy, between your bent legs to watch the turd make its journey from your stinky ass, to his quivering crotch. As the brown gift settles upon Kakashi's cock, you close your eyes, allowing a single tear to trickle down your burning cheek.

No ninja in any village had ever left you as unsatisfied as Kakashi had left you now. You were suddenly furious and as you gather your clothes, you leave Kakashi to play with his steaming shit-dick. Ashamed of your tears, you run out the door with only the clothes on your back and the juices in your cunt.


End file.
